Nowhere to Go
by tangledslinkey
Summary: Jordan and Michael lived as homeless thieves in a town at the bass of Mt. Ebott. One shoplifting trip goes wrong and now they're in the underground, full of monsters seeking to harvest their souls. (Frisk isn't the one who falls)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we won't get caught Jordan?" Michael asked again looking unsure of this plan. "Well if I thought we'd be caught I wouldn't do it" I responded with confidence to reassure him. His expression changed and he seemed considerably less worried, but honestly I had a bad feeling about this time too. We were the only customers a small convenience store and I moved to the back were the shopkeeper couldn't see us. I stopped for a moment to look at both of us in the slight reflection the milk isle glass gave off.

I was wearing ragged clothes and most of it was too big, my skin is dark and my hair clumps into large, brown curls, I have green eyes, and I'm around 6 feet tall. Although I'm quite skinny from years of not having enough to eat. Michael was pale, with clothes different from mine, but the same because both of our clothes haven't been washed in months. His hair was straight and black going down to his shoulders and his eyes were blood red. Also he was paralyzed from the waist down since birth so he was in a wheelchair currently. we were both 19 years old but have been living homeless for years now. We had only found each other a year ago and made a living by stealing.

Now Michael was stealing all the food he could fit in the small bag he pretended was his insulin bag. After it was filled he turned to me "Okay lets go" I said, grabbing one piece of beef jerky. I paid for the piece of jerky with the last few pieces of chance I had and we left, thinking we had gotten away safely. Soon later we were walking towards an alley at the edge of the town when I heard at the end of the street. "STOP!" I whipped my head around to see the shopkeeper, and he looked furious. I didn't need any more convincing than that to turn around, grab Michael's wheelchair, and start running.

I knew the town would be filled with people searching for us so I went up a trail that lead up Mt. Ebott. ' _This wheelchair was not meant for off roading'_ I thought while Michael's wheelchair bounced everywhere. All I heard behind me not long after I hit the trail was the distant blaring of police sirens in an otherwise peaceful town. I just kept running fueled by the fear of being caught. I was so tired and my lungs and legs burned while I pushed Michael up the trail and eventually went off the trail. Soon I came to a halt halfway up the mountain near a cave. "So, are you still sure we won't get caught?" Michael joked. "Shut up Michael" I wheezed out while smiling. "Geez, well can you make it to the cave then?" he asked pointing up a little ways to a cave. "I think so" I said a little more clearly catching my breath.

I went up to the cave slowly and when we were at the mouth of the cave I couldn't see inside it because of a combination of it being nighttime, and it being a fucking cave. I hesitated in front of it and Michael smirked "what's wrong? Scared?" he said with a shit-eating grin. Okay I wasn't about to take his sass, so, I immediately stomped in after he said that.

That was a huge mistake.

As soon as I stepped a few yards into the pitch black Michael's wheelchair plummeted and I went with it. I couldn't piece together what happened before I hit the ground and blacked out.


	2. Back On Our Feet

Michael's POV

I awoke so confused, and in the worst pain I've felt in a while. I flipped myself on to my back and took note of the very soft flowers and squishy soil under me. I saw through a hole way far up that it was morning because of the light the cave let in. Then I started to think more ' _Is Jordan okay?'_ I was now very worried. I turned my head to see him knocked out so I crawled on my forearms over to him.

"Jordan, wake up!" I half yelled but my voice was weak. I shook him and raised my voice a little higher "JORDAN!". His eyes opened and he was clearly in pain. "Michael?" he said trying to sit up very slowly. "Thank god you're okay" I said on the verge of tears. Jordan smirked "aww you care that much about me~" Jordan said in a sing-song voice. I wiped the tears building in my eyes "S-Shut up" I stammered. "Where's your wheelchair?" Jordan asked. ' _Oh, I don't know where it is_ ' well thank you brain for being captain obvious. I looked around to see it about 10 feet away flipped over.

"Well it's dirty but it's not broken like we are" Jordan stated. I made my way to it an the crawling made my ribs feel like fire. I grunted as I flipped it over and hoisted myself into it. Jordan had gotten on his feet but his legs were visibly wobbly. "Need help?" I teased but his response was a very quick "No". I rolled myself down what looked like a hallway so we must have landed in a garden in someone's house. "Think they still live here?" Jordan said voicing my concern. I thought for a moment and the responded "probably the garden was well maintained". This made us both nervous and I rolled up to a huge purple doorframe. I rolled in with Jordan very close behind and in the center of the room there was only one flower with a … face? "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" It said looking happy about something. "Okay I think we're dead" I said confused.

"You're not dead silly~" Flowey said innocently. "Hmm, You're new to the underground aren'tcha?" Flower said as if he'd practiced it. "Golly, you must be so confused" I didn't trust this thing for a second "someone ought to teach you how things work around here". I looked up at Jordan he also seemed confused but I saw in his eyes he didn't trust Flowey either. "I guess little old me will have to do" ' _little old you better get the hell away from me_ '. "Ready? Here we go!" Flower said still looking innocent even though Jordan and I were clearly uncomfortable. I felt a tugging sensation at my chest on a small, blood red heart popped out. It looked like glass but it was floating and I felt the need to protect it. I look over to Jordan to see his was light blue but it looked like it didn't float as energized as mine, like it just used minimal effort to float. Also there was a noticeable crack going all the way down the side.

Flowey looked nervously at Michael's heart for a second before saying to the both of us "Those hearts are your souls, the very culmination of your being". Okay now I was really confused, so I listened closely to the flower as it turned to me. "Your soul is red which means you are determined" it said the last part a lot less friendly, as if I was a problem. It turned to Jordan "your soul is light blue for patience" it said but Jordan looked at Flowey in a worried manner. "Why's there a crack?" he asked and Flowey said to both of us "I'm not sure but it can be fixed~"

Jordan's face lit up "How?!" he said excitedly. "By having your soul become stronger" Flowey said confusing us. "Your soul can become stronger though LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course. Okay now I really didn't trust this thing. "You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry I'll share some with you" it winked at us. "Look here LOVE is shared through little, white 'friendliness pellets' " it said raising it's … eyebrows? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, it talking in the first place is pretty weird. Then Flowey summoned up these white pellets over our soul's. ' _Hell no you creepy bastard!_ ' I looked at Jordan and I knew he wasn't falling for this either. "Are you ready catch as many as you can!" Flower said making the pellets fly at our souls. I don't know how but almost as if using my mind I had my soul dodge the pellets and Jordan did the same. "Hey, pals you missed them" Flowey said losing a bit of his fake friendliness. "That's okay, let's try again~" Flowey said trying to seem happy. More pellets flew at us and we dodged them with ease. "Is this a joke? Are you guys braindead? RUN. INTO. THE BULLETS!" Flower yelled losing all of his fake attitude. Well that confirms our theory as we dodged the rest thrown at us.

" **Both of you know what's going on don't you?"** Flowey said in a rough voice with his face completely changing shape into something horrific. ' _Okay, WHAT THE FUCK'_ I was freaked out now. **"You just want to see me suffer"** Flowey spat surrounding us with white bullets.

" **DIE"**

The white bullets slowly came in closer and we couldn't go anywhere, we were surrounded. Suddenly as if answering my mental calls for help fire incinerated the bullets around me and a fire ball knocked Flowey into a dark corner. Then a tall, I'm talking like 7 feet tall, goat monster walked over to us. In a sweet voice she said "what a terrible creature torturing such poor, innocent…people" she said that last part as if she caught herself from calling us something else. "Do not be afraid. I am Toriel caretaker of the Ruins" Toriel said but then looked worried. "You're both hurt, allow me to heal you" Toriel said. I was still on edge but I trusted Toriel I don't know why. She walked over to me and kneeled while placing a hand on my arm. The in a brilliant flash of of white, orange, and yellow I felt a lot better. It was as if my wounds never happened. "Okay you should be able to stand now" Toriel said looking proud, that made me giggle a little. "No, my leg damage is permanent" she looked confused "but thank you for healing me" I said laughing a little more at her confused expression. "Okay… I think I understand" she said walking over to Jordan and repeating the healing process.

Then she motioned for us "follow me, I will show you the ruins" she told us walking into the next room. We followed into a room that looked like the door to a mansion but what caught my eye was a yellow spot in my vision. It looked like a portal to another dimension and Toriel didn't seem to see it. Jordan walked up to it and tried to touch it but his arm phased through. "Huh, that's odd" he said curious about it. then I rolled up to it and it felt like it was calling to me then I touched it. a huge black box appeared in front of us startling us both. Jordan fell on his ass while I only got slightly scared. In the black box it said

Save Return

I pressed my finger against Save and suddenly it disappeared. "What the hell was that?!" Jordan demanded even thought he knew I didn't know. I just shrugged and looked at Toriel waiting patiently at the top of a flight of stairs. "God damn it" I said looking for ways around the stairs and finding none Michael helped me up and we continued into the next room. Then she stepped on a few pressure plates and pulled a switch to open a door to the next room. "The Ruins are full of puzzles as a way between diversions and doorways" Toriel explained. That sound ridiculous to me, but who am I to judge?

Then for the next room we went through a puzzle that a chimp could solve. The room after that she told us "as a human living in the underground monsters may attack you" ' _that doesn't sound fun_ '. "When they attack you you will enter a fight" ' _no shit_ ' "when this happens you will need to be prepared". I didn't like the sound of this, I don't want to kill anything, I'm a thief, not a murderer. Jordan also looked worried then Toriel said "you will strike up a friendly conversation, stall for a time and I will resolve the conflict" ' _Oh_ '. I let out a large breath but Jordan looked even more worried but kept silent.

I looked across the room at a practice dummy and Toriel said "here practice on this dummy" and pointed to Jordan. "Forgive me I haven't asked for your names yet" Toriel said embarrassed. "Jordan" Jordan said and I quickly followed up "Michael". "Okay thank you, and sorry again for not asking". "It's fine" Jordan dismissed walking up to the dummy then his soul was pulled out of his body and it still looked damaged. "Oh, my" Toriel said looking at his soul "What happened?" she asked clearly worried. "I'm not sure it was like this I think" Jordan spoke nonchalantly. "Well it's fine, lets begin!" Toriel said and Jordan began to awkwardly converse with the dummy. I got my turn as well and it was equally as awkward.

Then we went through some more rooms with incredibly easy puzzles, but none of the monsters seemed to want to attack. "I think they're scared that you're both adults" Toriel said looking around. It seemed so because the whole way home we didn't encounter on monster but caught glimpses of some in hiding. We did run into a few of those yellow save things and I saved at all of them, but I wasn't sure why. "Well I will be out for a while, please make yourselves at home" Toriel said leaving before we could say bye. Then we both sat down and tried to wrap our heads around everything happening at once.


	3. Leaving

Jordan's POV

It's been a week since we've started living here and we've managed to make friends. Most of the monsters here have warmed up to us except for Whimsun they always run when you get close. Some notable ones were the spiders at the bake sale and my personal favorite Napstablook. He only comes every so often and has some self-esteem issues, but I'm patient with him. Something has recently come up though. We can't continue to live here we need to live independently as adults. Also the Ruins have become too small now that we know where every corner and very crack there is in this place.

I'd hate to tell Toriel but Michael and I have already discussed with each other about leaving and today is the day. "I'm home" Toriel yelled out once she opened the door to the house and closed it. I walked up to her feeling guilt surge through my body. "Hello Jordan, is there something you need?" Toriel asked, she's always been nice to us. "Uh, do you want to join me and Michael for tea?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Of course!" she responded happily while following me. Michael already had our cups set out at the table and he put on a forced smile.

"Thank you for making this Michael" Toriel said taking a sip of her own tea after she sat down. Then both Michael and I stopped smiling and I started "Uhh, Toriel… we need to talk about something". "Oh, okay, is something bothering you?" Toriel said worried. "Well its that we can't keep living in the Ruins" I got out my voice getting softer as I finished the sentence. "What? Why not?!" Toriel said desperately. "We're adults, and we're still growing we need to be independent but also we need to live in a bigger world" Michael said as if he'd been reciting it. "…Wait here…" Toriel said sternly as she briskly walked towards the basement. After Michael saved we followed her as fast as we could until we met her at the end of the basement, the exit of the Ruins. "Toriel…" I said softly but she just glared at me. "You both wish to exit the Ruins" she said as if she were a gatekeeper and not our friend. "Then prove to me, prove you're strong enough to survive!"

Then my soul popped out of my body "Michael stay back and try to convince her to stop, I'll deal with the attacks". Then Toriel started throwing her onslaught of fireballs in patterns that were hard to dodge at me. She was holding back I could tell but my soul can't keep this up and Michael's words aren't reaching her. Then before my soul was hit my another fireball that I was sure would finish me, I grabbed my soul with my bare hands and took it into my body. Toriel lost her composure for a minute "What are you doing?!" she demanded, and Michael looked shocked. "Well I'm bad at dodging with my soul, so I'll work physically no matter how long it takes". Toriel didn't like the sound of that and was on the verge of tears

"If you wanted to do things physically than ATTACK ME!" she yelled unleashing more fireballs than any other attack before. I tried to avoid them and I did quite well ducking, sliding, and jumping only getting a few small burns here and there but then I saw it. A group of two fireballs that she messed up when throwing so it was no where near hitting me. But they were on a crash course with Michael who didn't see it until it was too late so he closed his eyes tight and waited for the inevitable, but it didn't come.

3rd person

Michael opened his eyes to see Jordan's smoking corpse sprawled out with burns charring his face and neck into a black and dark red mess. The smell was awful and Michael, upon seeing and smelling this vomited to the side before dropping out of his wheelchair to his hands and knees. He looked down to Jordan and started crying "N-no you can't die" he could no longer make clear or complete sentences through the pitiful sobs and hiccups. "I-it was my *hiccup* fault" Michael's breathing was shaking and Toriel was in a similar state. ' _What have I done_ ' she thought, crying over his death. ' _I killed him and Michael blames himself_ ' her thoughts didn't calm her. Michael looked to Toriel with such an angry glare the room seemed colder. " **T̷h͠is i͝s yơu̕r ҉f̛aul̷t"͘** Michael's voice no longer seemed like his. **"̵Yo̢u ͘w̷i͠l̀l pa҉y̴"̵** Michael rasped as his body glowed red. The red magic around his body seemed to carry him upward and he hovered a foot off the ground.

Toriel didn't know what to do but she was terrified. "Please don't hurt me" she said desperately but another part of her told her she didn't deserve mercy. Michael smiled and started to laugh hysterically at what she said. **"͝Do͠n't̸ h́ur͢t҉ ͏you"͠** he laughed wiping tear from his eye **"t͜h̛a͟t̸'͡s̛ r̀i̵ch".** Then he stuck his hand out and knives materialized out of the air all around Toriel. Toriel whimpered and then all the knives flew at Toriel almost instantly turning her into dust. Michael then lowed himself into the wheelchair and came to his senses. He was mortified but oddly pleased with what he had done. Then he turned to Jordan's body and a black box, not unlike the save boxes, appeared in front of him.

Load Return

He jabbed at load and suddenly as if nothing happened Michael and Jordan were outside of Toriel's house after she had just sprinted into the basement. Michael still in a miserable state immediately pushed himself from the arms of his wheelchair into Jordan's arms and sobbed tears of joy and sadness alike. "Don't leave me" Michael sobbed, Jordan didn't know what he said because it was muffled into his shirt. "I'm sorry" Jordan apologized "How did you bring me back?" Jordan asked mostly just happy to live but also curious. "I-I loaded a save" Michael got out finally starting to calm down. "So Toriel must have just run into the basement, right?" Jordan asked. "Yes" Michael said back in his wheelchair and his composure back. "Well in any case, fire's a painful way to go, not recommended". Michael laughed a little but then playfully punched Jordan in the gut "don't even joke about that" Michael said seriously. "Why? I'm practically immortal with you around." Jordan pressed. "Well keep this up and next time, I'll let you die" Michael said turning his face away. "Wow, harsh" Jordan pretended to look offended as they walked back into the basement.


	4. Take 2

Michael's POV

Jordan convinced me for him to battle Toriel again because he says he 'knows her attacks well now'. I haven't told him about my magic yet and decided it would be best to keep that from him. If he dies again though I'll battle Toriel but now here she was at the end of the basement. "Prove to me you're strong enough to survive" we heard for the second time. "Jordan you're doing surprisingly well this time through" I said a ways into the fight Jordan haven't laid a finger on Toriel and she's starting to weaken her attacks. "Please go upstairs now" she pleaded and she stopped attacking. "I promise we can live a good life here" she said but Jordan kept going. "Pathetic is it not? I cannot save a single human" Jordan and I have read all the history books here and we knew what she was talking about. "No, you're both right…it would be unhealthy for someone your age to grow up like this" Toriel said sounding resigned. I felt guilty leaving but still furious she killed Jordan.

We both gave Toriel a hug and got a map, backpack, winter clothes, and a phone. "Please call me at any point I'll be happy to answer" Toriel said and then gave us one more hug before leaving. We went through the door down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there was Flowey. "What do you want weed" I spat not feeling like dealing with Flowey. **"So you're willing to let your friend get killed over and over again for people you only met a week ago"** Flowey said with venom. He was right, I didn't want this to happen but Jordan did."I'm fine with it so it's fine" Jordan retorted. **"But some day, you'll find an enemy you can't kill and you'll die over and over again, until you snap"** Flowey explained but I wasn't having it so I tried to squash him under my wheel. Unfortunately he went back underground before I could end him.

"Let's go" Jordan said now eager to explore the underground. I was anxious when we exited and outside it was…

"JESUS CHRIST IT'S COLD AS HELL OUT HERE!" I yelled. Great now I'm shivering. Jordan handed me the winter clothes. "Bundle up and keep your face covered, it'll be much easier to go through the underground if they don't know we're human" Jordan said. "Well aren't you prepared" I said putting on the winter clothes and now considerably warmer. "Hey what's that?" I said pointing to a glint in the snow and rolling up to it. "Oh shit" I was close enough to see it was a camera. "Jordan we have a problem" I warned him and he finished putting on his scarf and walked over here. "Look it's a camera someone knows where we are" I pointed out so Jordan kicked it breaking the front off. "We should cover some distance before we get caught then" he stated, I nodded in agreement.

We started moving down the path when we heard a loud snap behind us. We were both startled and we turned around to see a huge branch we passed now turned into splinters. I was now scared but Jordan looked unfazed. "Hmm, I guess we're being followed" Jordan stated unworried. "Why are you so calm about this?" I asked him and he pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I think it has to do with me being basically immortal" he smiled. "Only if I want you to be" I corrected him and he pouted. "Why do you wound me" he pretended to be hurt. I giggled and we both started moving again and we came up to a bridge over a small, but deep chasm. Then we heard footsteps behind us coming up slowly and we both turned around to see a short skeleton. It had a big smile on it's face and it's eye sockets had tiny white dots of light that seemed to be it's eyes. I stuck my hand out and surrounded the skeleton with the red magic and lifted him up. Jordan was shocked for a moment "well I guess I've seen weirder things since we fell" he dismissed. The skeleton seemed to sweat for a moment but it's grin never faltered _'I guess his smile is stuck like that'._ "No greeting or anything, come on what did I do?" the skeleton said with it's hands in it's pockets. The skeleton reminded me of Jordan so I lightened up for a moment but kept the skeleton in the air. Jordan smiled "yeah, what did he do?" Jordan defended the skeleton and I scoffed. I lowered the skeleton to the ground and it walked slowly up to us.

"Okay let's start over" the skeleton started "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" Sans said sticking out his hand for Jordan. Jordan's smile grew wider as he grabbed Sans' hand getting ready to introduce himself when a huge fart noise rang out. "Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick" ' _are you serious right now?'_ "It's ALWAYS funny". Jordan and I started laughing and we both introduced ourselves. After we told homier names he said "Anyways you guys are humans, right?" he questioned and we were shocked he could already tell. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now…but…y'know…I don't really care about capturing anybody" I relaxed at hearing that and I felt like I could trust this skeleton.

"Now my brother Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC" I tensed up again and looked over to Jordan who's smile vanished. "Actually I think that's him over there, follow me through this gate thingy" he said referring to the wood posts surrounding the bridge. "Yeah, go right through, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone" Sans said as we crossed the bridge. "Quick get behind that sentry post" Sans said pointing to a snow covered stand. We jumped behind the stand and I lowered himself out of my wheelchair to stay out of sight. We both peeked very slightly over the stand to see a much taller skeleton in odd clothes walk with energy up to Sans. "Sup bro" Sans started. "YOU KNOW WHAT -SUP- BROTHER!" Papyrus said in a loud voice.

I could tell Papyrus was the younger brother by the energy he gave off. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Papyrus stated. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus yelled even though I couldn't take him seriously. "Staring at my post, it's really cool" Sans responded and I was surprised for a moment. ' _Is he really giving us away?'_ "NO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus pouted while he stomped the ground. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?!" Papyrus yelled, still stomping the ground. "I NEED TO BE READY. I WILL BE THE ONE I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Papyrus said and he was still stomping the ground _'does his legs ever get tired?'_ He stopped stomping "THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. RECOGNITION. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus said striking a dramatic pose. "PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE, MY -FRIEND-?" Now I felt bad for him, he just wants friends. "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" Papyrus said then he broke his pose to stand normally.

"Maybe this post will help you." Sans said like he ignored everything Papyrus had said. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus complained. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Jordan and I both put our hands over our mouthes to keep us from chuckling. "Hey take it easy I've gotten a ton of work today. A skele-ton" Sans shot us a quick wink and we both ducked into the post trying as hard as we could not to laugh.

"SANS!" Papyrus complained. "Oh come on. You're smiling" Sans teased. "I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus said. We calmed down and started to peek over again. "Wow sounds like you're really working yourself…" _'oh god'_ "…down to the bone". Turned to shrug at us and we went back down to stop ourselves from laughing for the second time. "UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK! PUT A LITTLE MORE -BACKBONE- INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Then Papyrus left. "OK you can come out now" Sans said but we both just started laughing. After we calmed down we looked at Sans who looked proud for making us laugh. I hoisted myself back into my wheelchair and we were about to leave.

"Actually I hate to bother ya but could you do me a favor?" we both turned to face him and he continued "My brother's been kinda down lately and seeing you guys might make his day" Jordan and I smiled and looked at each other.

"Sure we'll do it"


	5. Snowdin

Jordan's POV

We met Papyrus and spent the rest of the day going through puzzles kind of like what we did with Toriel in the Ruins. Thinking about her made me homesick and I promised in my own mind to call her every day. We also ran into a lot of dogs, that caused our fair share of loads. I preferred to fight physically, without my soul, to me it was easier and less painful. It was a lot more messy, but you don't worry about that when you're dead. Death never got easier, but I played it off, not wanting to worry Michael. He seemed to buy it and I kept playing it off as more of a chore. The truth was, I felt hopeless, like the pain wouldn't end until I was dead for good. I hated getting sliced open and impaled over and over again, but I don't want to kill anything. I felt an obligation to not kill anything because I was immortal. ' _This is fucked up'._

We reached Papyrus' last puzzle which was a bridge over a huge drop. I shuddered and Michael rolled onto the bridge so I followed. Then near the end we saw Papyrus and Sans. "HUMANS!" Papyrus stopped us on the bridge. "THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE" Papyrus continued but I wasn't worried. _'He's too innocent to ACTUALLY hurt us, he doesn't even know why Asgore wants a human'._ "BEHOLD THE DEADLY GAUNTLET OF TERROR" right after papyrus said that many traps such as a mace, spear, cannon, and a … dog? _'Well we've been going through the dog squad of the Royal Guard until this point'._ I was now really worried but Michael looked ready for anything that might come our way.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! ONLY THE TINNIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" he looked nervous "ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE I. AM. ABOUT. TO DO IT" he said like he was stalling. "Uh, that doesn't look very activated bro" Sans said after waiting a good ten seconds. "WELL THIS CHALLENGE SEEMS…MAYBE…TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH" Papyrus said. Michael relaxed and let out a breath. _'Of course Papyrus wouldn't do something with the potential to hurt us'._ "I'M A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT, NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" then all the traps went away. Papyrus let out a breath and then spoke "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHEHEH!" Papyrus yelled speed-walking to the town.

We went to the other side of the bridge to talk to Sans, who was still standing there. "I don't know what my brother is going to do now" Sans said "If I were you I'd make sure I understood blue attacks". I knew what he meant about blue attacks. He told us earlier to stand still for blue attack and late I ran into a dog that used them. I learned the hard way not to move while a blue attack is moving through you. I shuddered but Michael just thought I was cold. "We should get to an inn to warm up and rest" Michael suggested. I agreed and we went into the small town Snowdin. After adjusting our hoods and pulling up our scarves so no one would think we're human, we walked into town. "We have no gold, no food, and no shelter" I said looking skeptical about Michael having a plan. "Well than it's just like the surface world" Michael pointed out. "I guess you're right" I admitted. "Hey it's fine, I have a plan" Michael told me. _'Oh sure'_

We snuck around to the back of the only shop in the town and I looked at Michael. "Ok, I thought it would have windows" Michael admitted. "Well then I guess we're going dumpster diving for food, but what about cash for staying in the inn?" I asked trying to think. "Well robbery would draw too much attention and pickpocketing is hard without crowds" Michael said feeling defeated. Suddenly, an idea hit me "hey what about you're magic?" I started. "What about it?" Michael asked not yet knowing where this conversation was going. "Well, I could distract the shopkeeper and you could use your magic to open the register to take all the money we need" I proclaimed felling proud of my plan. "Well I don't have a better plan so let's wait for anyone other than the shopkeeper to clear out of the place" Michael added to the plan. "Okay, sounds good" I said while going through some conversation topics"

There was only one other person that wasn't the shopkeeper in the small shop, so we didn't have to wait too long. I went in with Michael rolling in close behind and the shopkeeper greeted us. "Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! It's been a while since I've seen a fresh face around here. Where are you from? The Capital?" she had a lot to say. "Oh, yeah we're just visiting" I said feeling nervous when the cash register started glowing red. Then the register opened very slowly and quietly. "Well you don't look like a tourist" she pointed out. "Yeah, we get that sometimes. What is there to do around town anyway?" I asked her politely. Some coins floated out the register and Michael had the hover in a wad above the shopkeepers head and out of her vision. I started to feel a cold sweat across my hole face.

"Well, Grillby's has food, and the library has information. If you're tired you can rest at the inn my sister owns. If you're bored you can watch those wacky skeletons do their things. There's two of em' I think. They just showed up one day and… asserted themselves" I knew she was talking about Sans and Papyrus but I didn't have much time to think before Michael slammed the register shut. "What the?!" the shopkeeper yelled while turning around. Michael took the opportunity to take the coins from the air and hover them over to me. I pocketed them just in time before the shopkeeper turned back around. "Huh, that was odd" she said looking puzzled. "Well it was nice meeting you!" I said moving to the door. "Oh, uh, nice meeting you too" she said still confused about the noise. Michael and I left the shop and went around to the back of it again.

"Well it went better than your last plan to steal something" Michael teased. "Hey!" I yelled at him but he just laughed. "Well I didn't take too mush so count what we have" Michael informed me. I nodded and went to work on counting them. I finished quickly and looked up from the work I was doing. "We have 327 gold in total" I stated. "Wow, that's not bad" he said like he expected a lot less. _'Well I didn't expect a lot either'._

We walked into the inn and bought a room for 80 gold. It was like any hotel room cozy, one bathroom and one large bed. _'Wait one bed and no couches'_ I started to panic in my head. Michael also seemed distressed. "Well, you go take a shower and I'll wait" I suggested. He nodded and went into the bathroom so I decided to call Toriel.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	6. Restless

Jordan's POV

I finished telling Toriel about my day, leaving out the bloodshed of course. Michael had finished showering so I took my first shower in a long time and came back to see Michael already asleep. He looked calm, I didn't want to ruin his mood so I think I'll keep how I feel about dying to myself. I got into the bed on the opposite side of him and closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep, sometimes I'd be on the verge of sleep and I'd get a flashback to fully awaken me. _'Maybe I'll take a walk through town'_ yeah, that sounded good. I grabbed my phone just in case Michael woke up and left a note saying I'd be back soon. For good measure I put on all the heavy winter gear so I was hidden. Then I quietly made my way out into town. It looked like night would on the surface which confused me, but I brushed it off. The town was very quiet, but not in a creepy way, more of a peaceful quiet. Nobody was outside so I went down to the river and walked along it.

Part of me wanted to tell Michael so I didn't feel like I was alone in my struggle. I knew his magic was strong and he could do things much easier than me. _'But we don't know what happens if he dies, after all he probably can't load after he dies so he'd permanently die'._ It felt hopeless but I'd be patient because in the end we could live comfortable lives down here. _'I just need to convince Asgore to let us live among the monsters, as normal people'_ the thought was nice. Besides, nothing waits on the surface for us but our shitty past and people looking down on us. Michael felt the same way. Also starting a new life sounds exiting and different than the mundane tasks on the surface.

Of course to get this new life meant dying, a lot. I thought back to what kept be awake from being sliced open, crushed, skewered, you name it. I felt phantom pains from where I'd been killed tear across my body. I fell to my knees, curled up and started crying. I started crying because I was in pain, I was frustrated, and I couldn't do anything about it. I cried for what felt like hours but in reality was 20 minutes until I heard footsteps. I gasped, stood up on wobbly leg and looked at who was there.

"You alright kid?" Sans said looking confused. "Why are you up?" I asked weakly. "Well I decided to take a walk and then I found you crying behind our house" Sans told me gently. "I tripped and fell" I told Sans not really expecting such a weak lie to work. "Kid you looked awful you didn't just trip" Sans pushed. I wiped the tears away and I started to sweat, I felt like I was backed into a corner. "Hey, whatever it is, it's going _tibia_ ok" Sans emphasized his pun. I gave a half-hearted giggle and wiped my tears away feeling a little better. "Seriously kid, you can tell me what's wrong" Sans said and I nodded and steeled myself for the conversation.

I started by telling him about Michael's powers and how he could save and load to different times. "So if I were to die, he could load a file to before I died and I would be there" Sans nodded following along like he already knew. "Also monsters don't seem to remember this, only Michael and I" Sans cut in right after that. "Actually you two aren't the only ones capable of this" I didn't expect Sans to say that and I pieced it together quickly. "Wait… so you're the other?" now I was really confused. "Yes you, me and one other can remember before a load, but only Michael is capable of loading" Sans explained. I already knew who the other one was _'Flowey'_ I thought bitterly. "How can you remember before loads?" I didn't see how Sans was connected. "I'll tell you later, but now you need to finish the story on why you're down by my house". Sans seemed to dodge my question but I continued anyway.

"Well, I'm just so tired of dying and not having a say in the matter" I started to tear up so I wiped my eyes. "We just want to live here but everyone wants to kill us" I started crying freely now and Sans pulled into a hug which I accepted. "Why do both of you want to live down here?" Sans asked when I calmed down a bit. "Nothing's waiting for us on the surface, no family, no home, no friends" I listed some of the important things we didn't have. "Down here, we have Toriel, Papyrus, and you" I told him and he nodded. I left his embrace and looked down to him. "Thank you but I should go to the inn now, it's getting late" I told Sans and he nodded.

back at the inn Michael was still asleep when I walked in, so I threw away the note, put my phone away, and got back in bed. I slept easier from a combination of telling Sans and being really tired.

I awoke when Michael slapped me and kept calling my name. It took all the effort of my entire body to sit up and look at Michael. "C'mon get ready, we need to reach Waterfall and I'm not dragging your lazy ass there" Michael kept talking and I laughed at his enthusiasm while I got ready. We left the inn and spent some of the gold to buy breakfast from the shop. The shopkeeper seemed on edge and told us to keep an eye out for shady figures. I felt a bad for stealing from her and Michael noticed my troubled expression. "Hey, we needed the cash, to her this was probably just an inconvenience" Michael told me lifting me up a bit. We left Snowdin to go east to Waterfall but on the way, on a snowy path. "HALT HUMANS" we heard Papyrus and looked to see he was 10 feet in front of us.

"Hey Papyrus" Michael greeted while grinning. "HUMANS AS THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU" I started to get nervous. "THEN I WILL GET ALL THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE. POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S THE GREAT PAPYRUS" then I got the feeling of my soul coming out of my body.

I took my soul back into my body and Papyrus got confused. "HUMAN YOU NEED TO FIGHT WITH YOUR SOUL OUTSIDE YOUR BODY" Papyrus lectured me. "No I don't, I'll fight like this" I told Papyrus who sighed. "VERY WELL HUMAN" then he started by throwing 3 bones very quickly at me. I dodged all three and the old him I didn't want to fight. "VERY WELL, LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK" then he started throwing lots of blue bones at me that I just stood still for. Then once I let my guard down. *WHACK* I was hit in the back of the head with a white bone and my ears were ringing. My vision went blurry before it went back to normal and I had a huge headache. I felt the back of my head and looked at my hand to see blood on it.

I got ready to do more dodging and saw Papyrus summoning bones from the ground to travel along the ground and towards me. They were razor sharp so I jumped over them but there were only a few. After than he sent bones at me from the ground and the air and after I jumped over one ground bone, one of the blunt ones flew at me and hit me in the ribs. I plummeted to the ground and I felt three of my ribs broken. I got to my feet right before any more hit me and I dodged them. After that I coughed up some blood into the white snow turning it red. "HUMAN WHAT IS THAT RED STUFF?" Papyrus questioned but I just told him I didn't want to fight.

Then he threw a series of white and blue bones that I narrowly dodged now that I was moving slower with broken ribs. Then I heard a bone flying from behind so I turned around and tried to grab it in midair. Unfortunately this was a sharpened bone that embedded itself through my hand. I yelled out in pain and tried to get ready for his next attack. "UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME" I knew who Undyne was by reading books at Toriel's place. I could only dodge a few more patterns before I messed up badly. There were bones coming from ever direction and I jumped over one and got hit back by one that hit me midair. Of course it hit me back right into a sharp bone pointing upwards from the ground. It impaled me right through the abdomen and all the attacks stopped.

I could hardly make a sound through myself choking on my own blood. It hurt so bad, why didn't it just end. It took all my energy to look over to Michael and spit out the hood that kept coming out of my mouth. "load" was the last thing I said before Michael pulled up the black screen and hit load.


End file.
